


【娜俊】向阳花

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: -从中国吉林来的留学生黄仁俊和隔壁小餐馆老板的儿子罗渽民的故事-楼上的乐队的1gg，李绒，貂老师，李马和小熊打酱油-年龄操作√ 设定仁俊比渽民大一岁-属于少年的水果汽水味的日常-此处为后半段的🚗





	【娜俊】向阳花

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

罗渽民下课以后就直奔自家的小馆子，大二的课还不算忙，到后厨帮个两三小时的忙，然后过一条马路回家写功课，没有课外活动的话就去餐馆接着帮忙。

   
 

兼职小厨子和传菜员的他渐渐认识了一些常客，比如住楼上的其实是在读大学生的地下乐队的文泰一、金道英、李永钦、李马克、李楷灿哥几个，每次都点年糕拉面锅，并且指名要罗渽民做的，然后一边吃一边吹彩虹屁——尤其是忙内键盘手李楷灿，经常把大家逗得前仰后合。罗渽民“无所不能的渽民”的名声也是从他这里传出去的，搞得他哭笑不得。

   
 

还有一个看上去比他年纪小一点的男生，每次来都坐在靠门的第二张桌子，每次都点不一样的菜，仿佛计算好了各种排列组合。他长得文文静静的，说话也文文静静的，吃东西的时候也是。罗渽民猜想他应该是附近某个高中生——也许是外国人，比如中国人，虽然他的韩语几乎没有口音，但是有的地方的语法和他这个本地人不太一样。有意思的是，罗渽民没有听过他说过韩语以外的语言，英语好像也基本没有，国籍什么的就很难判断了。

   
 

罗渽民对他的声音印象很深，那是一种他没有的富有磁性的厚实而清亮的似曾相识的声线——罗渽民也没想到有人竟然能把厚重感和清爽感融合在自己的声音里，但是这个男孩就是这样。他隐隐觉得这声音，应该很适合唱歌。

   
 

他唱歌会是什么样呢？

   
 

春天到了，路边的向阳花开的格外茂盛。罗渽民骑着新买的自行车快乐地去上学。

   
 

他停好车径直奔向图书馆，期中考试周了大家都在努力复习，罗渽民自己也不例外，走到二楼的某个桌旁坐下，拿出课本和笔记。对桌的小哥低着头，戴着眼镜，手指在笔记本键盘上飞舞着。

   
 

罗渽民偷偷抬头看了一眼。

   
 

正好对上那个小哥镜片后的眼睛。

   
 

“哦哦——”

   
 

罗渽民赶在被周围人怼之前迅速捂住自己的嘴，对面的少年也一脸惊讶，双眼瞪得圆圆的。

   
 

这就是经常来自家饭馆吃饭的那个“年纪小一点”的少年，罗渽民看了看他胸前学生卡上标的入学年份，发现他其实比自己还大一级。

   
 

一番寒暄后，罗渽民知道这个男生来自中国东北吉林省，离韩国不远的地方，叫黄仁俊，自学考到首尔，修的是东亚文化研究。再看了会儿恍然大悟，原来他还是那个在迎新会上主持的学长，怪不得总觉得这声音在哪里听过。

   
 

“我还会长高的。”黄仁俊盯着电脑屏幕一字一顿地认真地说道。

   
 

“噗。”罗渽民这次没忍住，笑的两眼眯成一条缝。

   
 

“怎么啦！好笑吗？”

   
 

“不不，抱歉，只是觉得学长很可爱”

   
 

“你见谁都是这么撩的吗”黄仁俊冷冷地看着罗渽民。

   
 

罗渽民连连摆手，受服务业氛围熏陶的他虽然见谁都一副笑眯眯的样子，遇见陌生人还是有分寸的。

   
 

只是因为他对黄仁俊非常有好感。

   
 

他和黄仁俊交换了电话和kkt，黄仁俊忙了一会儿就走了，说是要去上公共课。

   
 

罗渽民今天没有直接去餐馆帮忙，而是径直回到住的小区，他站在门口掏出钥匙准备开门，听见对面响起钥匙转动门锁的声音。

   
 

“哦哦——”

   
 

他回过头，手里的咖啡差点掉到地上。

   
 

“黄学长？”

“罗渽民？？”

   
 

罗渽民以前是不信什么命运或者巧合的，每件事都有前因后果。

   
 

今天他不得不信，这事儿真没法解释。

   
 

黄仁俊表示我只是刚搬进来的短租留学生，我啥也不知道。

   
 

罗渽民看着黄仁俊马上就要进屋关门了，一把抓住他的手臂。

   
 

黄仁俊愣了一下：“怎么啦？”

   
 

罗渽民脸一下子变得通红，好在他很快恢复了以前自然开朗的样子：“我今天做了土豆牛肉锅，煮多了，可以帮我解决掉一点吗？”

   
 

他静静地等待黄仁俊的回复。

   
 

黄仁俊惊讶的表情很快舒展开来：“可以呀，我好久没吃牛肉锅了，渽民做的应该会很好吃。”

   
 

当然，明眼人都知道罗渽民根本就没煮什么土豆牛肉锅，所以他趁黄仁俊在客厅看杂志的工夫用提前备好的一些料煮了满满的一大锅。

   
 

他把锅端到餐桌上，黄仁俊闻到浓郁的香气，抬起头。

   
 

“我加了拉面哦，这样主食也有了”罗渽民揩掉额头上的汗。

   
 

黄仁俊看着他愣了一会儿，露出一个清泉般的微笑。

   
 

“好香呀！”

   
 

他们像认识许久的老友一样坐下开始分享这锅牛肉汤。罗渽民没怎么吃，净顾着和黄仁俊讲学校里的日常、餐厅里遇见的有趣的人或事等等。黄仁俊只是笑着听他天南地北地讲，一口一口地慢慢地吃着，偶尔帮罗渽民盛拉面，或者问他要不要喝点什么。

   
 

“听你说话真的好有意思，”黄仁俊帮罗渽民打开一罐他带来的啤酒，“让人忘记时间的那种有意思。”

   
 

罗渽民持筷的手停在半空，这还是他第一次被认识不到两天的人夸，虽然也有人夸过他性格很好，但是想想现在夸他的是一直光顾他家小店的很温柔的学长，他不知怎的有点惊喜。

   
 

“啊……谢谢学长……”

   
 

“叫我仁俊，嗯，仁俊哥，就好啦”

   
 

罗渽民又开始羡慕中国没有韩国这么严格的长幼制度，估计比仁俊小一两岁的弟弟也是直呼其名吧，他想到楼上的贝斯手哥哥金道英经常因为乐队的弟弟逗他不说敬语而低气压一整天——当然并不是不好的那种，气消了道英哥绝不记仇。不过怎么说……自己也想有一天能直接叫“仁俊”啊。

   
 

“以后有空也来我家玩吧！虽然新搬进来，不过我这里有好多游戏哦！”黄仁俊临走的时候拍拍罗渽民的肩。

   
 

罗渽民用力地点点头。

   
 

送走黄仁俊后，他发现了一个很严重的问题。

   
 

忘记去餐厅了。

   
 

可怜的小罗同学对爸妈撒了十几分钟的娇也没能让他们放弃扣除他这周的零花钱的想法。他闷闷不乐地给乐队的那桌烤着肉。

   
 

大他一岁的鼓手李马克吸了一口西瓜牛奶，语重心长地说：“没关系啊渽民，你看他们至少没扣掉你一个月的工资——”

   
 

队长兼吉他手李泰容迅速捂住他的嘴，用眼神示意“求求您嘞小祖宗可别火上浇油了”。

   
 

罗渽民把肉剪好夹到盘子里，回头发现黄仁俊原来的那个位置坐了别人，心剧烈地跳动了一下。

   
 

紧接着他在后面那桌看见盯着他看，手里捧着参鸡汤的仁俊哥，一脸担心。

   
 

“我没关系啦……不是仁俊哥的错！是我找你回家吃饭的……”罗渽民回家路上低着头。

   
 

黄仁俊也低着头。一路走到小区门口，他抬头望向罗渽民。

   
 

“接下来一周中午和我一起吃饭吧，我饭卡的钱充多了。”

   
 

“哎？”

   
 

罗渽民越来越觉得，事情是不是发展得有点快？

   
 

事实上，两人都没有想过他们的关系会这么快就变得亲近起来。黄仁俊履行了他的诺言，不过罗渽民良心上过意不去，每次只点一点点，没多久就被黄仁俊察觉到异样了。

   
 

“好好吃饭！我说了请你就不会赖掉的，吃这么少怎么行”黄仁俊把自己碗里的菜拨了好一些给罗渽民。

   
 

罗渽民拒绝不了。

   
 

他在不安些什么呢？他说不清楚。为什么自然而然地在不到一个月的时间里就和仁俊哥这么要好了呢……现在不仅一起吃午饭，还一起去书店，一起去健身房……周末的时候，仁俊会约他一起去看泰容哥的乐队在附近的酒吧的演出……

   
 

他扒拉着饭菜，眼角的余光瞥到黄仁俊秀气的侧脸，垂着眼看马克杯里的卡布奇诺。

   
 

这一刻如果是永远该多好。

   
 

“你这是”

   
 

李楷灿盘腿坐在罗渽民家的沙发上，故弄玄虚地叉着手。

   
 

“喜欢他啊”

   
 

行，我就知道是这种狗血的结论。罗渽民靠在阳台门边用关爱那啥的眼神看着楷灿。

   
 

“楷灿啊，你这样不够严谨，”主唱大哥泰一从厨房里端着一盘草莓慢吞吞地走出来，“你并没有提前求证过渽民是不是gay。”

   
 

楷灿抬起头，一脸纯良地用期待的眼神盯着渽民。

   
 

“我……不知道啊，以前也没有对男生动过心啊”

   
 

“哦吼吼，那是对女生有过咯？”李·突然八卦·楷灿一个扑腾从沙发上直起身子。

   
 

“青春期的男生心动过一两个女生又咋了！话说你们到底是来帮我的还是损我的”罗渽民脸涨得通红，把脸转向外面。

   
 

他脑海里又不合时宜地出现那个大一时的联谊会上与之擦身而过的精灵一样的少女，一头浅棕色的微卷的长发，穿着卡其色的毛衣，回过头对他莞尔一笑，消失在人群里。仅此而已，他连她的只言片语都没机会听见，后来他再也没在学校里见过这个女孩子——

   
 

“不清楚自己的感情的话就继续好好和他相处吧，你不觉得他肯定也对你有好感才和你要好吗？”泰一哥举起一颗草莓，示意渽民要不要吃。

   
 

罗渽民早已看着窗外远处的水泥森林出了神。

   
 

罗渽民梦见了楼下开的灿烂的向阳花。

   
 

花丛后面站着身穿卡其色衬衫的仁俊，冲他挤出一个微笑。

   
 

他呆呆地看着仁俊绕过那片花，抱住他。

   
 

然后轻轻地，轻轻地，像仲春的微凉的风一样，

   
 

在渽民脸颊上“啵”地亲了一口。

   
 

罗渽民的脸以肉眼可见的速度骤然变成熟透的苹果的颜色，心脏七上八下的跳动着，身体却被神秘力量定在原地。

   
 

“我会魔法哦，让渽民爱上我的魔法♡”

   
 

仁俊真的像个精灵一样，眨巴着闪着绮丽的光的双眼，注视着渽民。

   
 

罗渽民伸手想去摸摸仁俊水蜜桃一般的脸，被突然的阵痛惊醒。

   
 

他正躺在仁俊家的沙发上，手刚才撞到了旁边的茶几角。

   
 

“呜哇……吓我一跳，还好只是梦。”他拍拍胸脯，舒了口气。

   
 

仁俊从厨房里探出半个身子：“家里没什么菜了哦，抱歉，今天吃中午的炸鸡吧？我做点意大利面。”

   
 

渽民试图把自己的视线从仁俊围着的奶黄色围裙上移开：“好的！都可以！”

   
 

良久他补充道：“我来帮忙！”

   
 

“不用啦，渽民是客人，好好坐着就好啦。对了，桌上的游戏碟随便玩！我刚买了vr也可以玩，不过要小心一点，不要撞到……”

   
 

渽民根本没注意他后面说的什么，含含糊糊地点头答应，脑子已经被刚才的梦弄得晕晕乎乎的。为什么这个梦这么真实呢？之前也觉得奇怪，仁俊哥是不是以前就在哪里见过他，不然怎么跟自己交谈像和老友说话一样轻松自然……仁俊在他的圈子里不是出了名的安静沉稳吗……

   
 

他越想越困惑，直到仁俊叫他去吃饭的时候，他还是没想明白，放进嘴里的刚热好的炸鸡也变得索然无味。仁俊察觉到异样，关心地问：“怎么了？不好吃嘛？还是有别的事儿？”

   
 

“仁俊哥……”渽民鼓起勇气决定和仁俊摊牌。

   
 

“嗯。”仁俊波澜不惊。

   
 

于是罗渽民趁着微醺的劲儿——感谢五分钟前的那瓶烧酒——把他这段时间对仁俊的意义不明的感情、内心的惶恐和各种不安一股脑地倾泻出来，手里切菜一样地比划，大口大口地喘着气。

   
 

仁俊端坐着两眼直直地盯着这个散发着青苹果气息的小学弟讲完这一段自白，出现了约两秒钟的空白，然后绽出和渽民的梦里出现的那个笑几乎无差的笑容。

   
 

“我也，喜欢渽民哦。”

   
 

“而且从一年前的那个联谊会就开始了，你要听我的故事吗？”

   
 

渽民傻乎乎地点点头。

   
 

过了一年了，恋家的仁俊还在慢慢适应大学生活。好在他认识了一些当地的和国内的朋友，互相照顾也不算特别孤独。有时候大家聚会，就有人八卦地问他：

   
 

“仁俊尼不谈个漂亮的女朋友吗？长得帅聪明人又好，还会下厨，标准好男亲啊”

   
 

大家一阵哄笑，每到这时候仁俊就默默喝酒不说话，顺便瞪一眼那位带头搞事的哥们儿。

   
 

他觉得不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，就是……对女生没有很大的兴趣？以前也试着谈过，不过很快就分手了，也说不出原因。难道她们都喜欢个子高的吗？自己也不矮吧……

   
 

仁俊拍拍自己的脑袋避免过多的胡思乱想，发现今天的聚会好像有点特别，多了许多新面孔。

   
 

打听了一下才知道，自己糊里糊涂地跟着朋友进联谊会了。

   
 

没过多久，又糊里糊涂地输了大冒险，被惩罚穿女装——啧，也太老套了，仁俊暗自嫌弃。

   
 

但他的个性显然也不允许他耍赖，二话不说就去更衣间换上了女同学准备好的衣服。

   
 

他看着镜子里长发及肩，裙摆荡在大腿中间的“少女”，一时竟不敢相信这就是自己。

   
 

“哇好美！”“awsl这什么仙女”“要啥女朋友你自己就可以！”“请和我交往谢谢，开玩笑的”……

   
 

被彩虹屁淹没不知所措的黄仁俊准备去里面的房间清静一下，穿过拥挤的人群，走到走廊口，在人群的另一端看到了一个高高的男生。

   
 

他不自觉地往那边多看了几眼。那是一个相貌颇为英俊的少年，留着清爽的亚麻色短发，穿着打扮完全是邻家的打篮球的小哥哥的风格——再看几眼，仁俊看到他藏在半透明的袖管下的手臂肌肉，还有……青少年的那种胸肌……

   
 

等一下，黄仁俊，你在看什么——他摇摇头，试图忘掉刚才的联想，抬头发现男孩在对自己笑得灿烂。

   
 

哎？

   
 

我？

   
 

emm看到女孩子所以笑了吧……仁俊出于礼貌扭头回给他一个同样灿烂的微笑，然后转身迅速进入里间。

   
 

拖泥带水不是他的风格，对于在他人生中路过的人，他也不会多作停留。

   
 

“结果我后来又在篮球赛和公共课看见你了，觉得你好有趣，也很可爱——啊…这么说有点奇怪——总之，开始注意你，但又不知道怎么和你打招呼……”

   
 

“然后我偶然发现你在学校旁边的餐馆打工，正好我有时候也不想做饭，就去那里吃，然后……都怪渽民做的太好吃了”仁俊说到这里露出了小小的撒娇的表情，把渽民看呆了。

   
 

“后来也不知怎么的就经常去了，干脆找朋友问了一下搬到了你的小区——我只是碰巧看见你走进去！不是跟踪哦！”

   
 

仁俊停下来，深吸一口气，低下头捏捏自己的衣角。

   
 

“我对你的情感，是不是也是‘喜欢’呢……没想到啊，自己居然真的会对一个男孩子心动。”

   
 

啊……完了，仁俊哥，

   
 

也太可爱了。

   
 

我们的无所不能的罗渽民同学，此时真的变成了一只熟透熟透的红苹果，定在椅子上。

   
 

在这个向阳花盛开的季节，两个少年命中注定般的恋爱了。

   
 

黄仁俊在餐馆后面的院子里温柔地吻了罗渽民——一个带着淡淡的桃子的香气的甜味的吻。

   
 

“渽民居然是第一次啵啵吗，诶——”被黄·谈过女友·所以吻技还算可以·仁俊用调皮语气开玩笑的罗渽民羞红了脸：“没有！”

   
 

仁俊噗嗤一声笑出来。

   
 

两人装作若无其事地一前一后地回到餐厅里，渽民看见仁俊从手里举着的杂志里面探出头，圆溜溜的眼睛带着笑，朝他努努嘴示意“别笑了我还在上班呢”，转身回到后厨。

 

 

 

和之前神速的进展差不多的是，两人从精神契合过渡到肉体结合的那一天比他们想象中要快。

 

 

即使两人在这方面都相当的内敛，毕竟也在荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的年纪。

 

 

罗渽民先一步创造了一个机会——以一个很笨拙的方式。

 

 

和学长看电影的时候，假装手滑切到成人网站。

 

 

两个大男生窝在黑灯瞎火的房间里盯着电脑屏幕。

 

 

屏幕的光照着两张表情复杂的脸。

 

 

“同性之间……果然不太容易啊……”

 

 

“啊……”

 

 

之前的本来就不多的经验现在似乎不大能派的上用场了，渽民想。

 

 

“主要是……怕弄痛仁俊哥……”

 

 

“呀，都没问过我的意见，我直接是下面的吗”仁俊半不悦半开玩笑地捏了一下渽民红扑扑的脸。

 

 

“！……我……那我……也可以……”

 

 

这小孩的反应也太好玩了。

 

 

“哎没事啦，听说在下面的，更舒服”

 

 

“更舒服”三个字是贴在罗渽民耳边用气声说的，惊得渽民一个激灵。

 

 

“哥好色啊”他嘴上这么抱怨着，手已经不安分地在仁俊身上游走着。

 

 

仁俊把渽民鬓角的头发轻轻地拨到耳后，亲了亲渽民的耳垂。

 

 

“试一试？”

 

 

 

“渽民……呼……”

 

 

“啊……我是不是……弄痛哥了”

 

 

脸埋在枕头里，双手抓着床单的仁俊哭笑不得，他猜想现在跨坐在他身上的渽民应该正一脸懵逼。从渽民给自己小心翼翼地做扩张——而实际上聪明的他很快就掌握了一定的技巧和要领——到他进入的整个过程他都尽可能地谨慎，也因此，仁俊感受到的皮肉被撑开的轻微的疼痛感很快被后穴被填满的饱胀感替代，逐渐带来快感。然而直到现在渽民也看起来有点提心吊胆的，惟恐伤到体形比他小一圈的学长。

 

 

“不痛哦……渽民可以……稍微用力一点……不要担心……”

 

 

“太过谨慎就没有那种刺激神经的乐趣了”

 

 

仁俊的回应得声音因为埋在布料里而听着闷闷的。渽民本就因体温上升而泛红的脸倏地红了两圈。

 

 

“嗯……就这样……再用力点……哈啊！……嗯……哈……”

 

 

“仁俊……哥……嗯……放松一点……好紧……”

 

 

找到学长的敏感点的小奶狗趴在身下人被汗水浸透的光滑的背上狠命地冲撞着，一下一下把两人的矜持撞得支离破碎。仁俊仰起头为呼吸过于急促的自己补充一点氧气，被渽民一把扯住了后脑勺的头发。

 

 

他大口地喘着气，呆呆地望着仁俊淌着汗水和生理性泪水的潮红的脸庞。

 

 

他把仁俊的身体翻过来面向自己，捏了捏仁俊略为纤细的腰。

 

 

“哥好美。”

 

 

“渽民。”

 

 

“内”渽民条件反射地应了一声。

 

 

“从现在到我们高潮为止，不要叫我哥。”

 

 

诶？！

 

 

直呼仁俊哥的名字吗……

 

 

仁俊默许地点点头，勾住渽民的脖子在他额头上轻轻地吻了一下。

 

 

 

 

事实证明，仁俊的提议让渽民相当乐在其中，失去了长幼束缚的对话一下子变得极富情欲和攻击性。变成小狼狗的小奶狗一边埋头去舔学长的大腿内侧，一边“悉心照料”着硬挺得发烫的小仁俊，把平日一丝不苟的学长艹得七零八落只会哭着求饶。

 

 

“仁俊……仁俊……”

 

 

 

仁俊被渽民低沉沙哑的少年音撩得魂散了大半，身体一颤一颤的。

 

 

“要坏了……渽民……不要了……不要了……哈啊……”

 

  
渽民偶尔能听见仁俊嘴里冒出来的断断续续的听不懂的中文，不过这样的韩语中文夹杂在一起说不清话的仁俊他也喜欢。

 

 

非常非常喜欢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那之后精疲力尽的两个男孩就这样昏昏沉沉地睡去，第二天早上起来才想起要收拾残局。

 

 

“仁俊哥。”

 

 

“嗯？”

 

 

“下次，”

  
“穿女装来一次吧”

 

 

 

 

 

“嗯！？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————TBC——————————


End file.
